I'm such a happy mess
by Kindred01
Summary: Snape betrayed Harry when he killed Dumbledore and as he fled with Draco he stuns Harry leaving the teen with Fenrir.
1. Chapter 1

Severus turned to see Harry hurt filled eyes, he saw the anger and hate in those green orbs and he felt his own guilt. But his job was to protect Draco at this moment in time and he hopes that Harry will forgive him a he raised his wand and threw a stunning hex at the boy. If Harry wasn't in his current condition he might have been able to avoid the hex that hit him in the chest. He let out a gasp as he felt his legs buckle and give away from under him. Severus didn't see the dark haired boy fall as he grabbed Draco by his shoulders and apparate. They didn't see Harry fall and they didn't see him hit his head on a small cluster of rocks and they fled.

In all the confusion and the darkness teachers and Order members missed that a werewolf had come across Harry's unconscious body and he was going to leave him when he caught a whiff of the boy's wonderful scent. So he picked up the boy and left the school grounds with him. With Dumbledore dead and Severus shown to be a traitor and Students and teachers injured or dead no one figures to look for Harry until things calmed down a bit.

It's been two days since he returned to his master, his lover and he has been distracted since his return and it hasn't gone unnoticed. The Dark Lord had walked into the room to find his lover by the window in nothing but a pair of JP bottoms. "Severus my darling your finely home with me but your mind isn't what is wrong?" Came the hiss as he felt cool arms warp around his middle

"I have something I need to tell you." The potion master said and he turned to look at him "5 months ago Dumbledore drugged both me and Potter I don't know why he did it but I think he was losing his mind by then. But it ended up with me and Potter in bed together." Voldemort froze and stood back a little his eyes burning a dark red

"You slept with my enemy!" He hissed

"We were drugged and powerful drag that made us act like animals in heat. Do you think I wanted to wake up to one of my students naked and in my bed!" He yelled back before he calmed himself "But that isn't the main problem he is pregnant." He whispered the last part as he looked down at the floor

"Pregnant!" The Dark Lord yelled

"He found out 2 months ago after he passed out on his broom." Severus said to him.

He waited to be cursed he thought that Voldemort would kill him but the Dark Lord stood there his eyes scanning the potion master before a smile formed on his face "What is the boy like?" he asked, Severus looked up with a frown as he ran his fingers though his hair

"Quiet, all has been I guess, he is clever but hides it in front of his friends. He doesn't like people touching him I think his home life isn't as good as Dumbledore has told people. He thinks this war is stupid and Dumbledore was losing his grip on the world." Severus told him, the Dark Lord was still smiling at him

"What do you think of him?"

"I should hate him, but I have seen the really Harry Potter and he is just a frighten child that has bene forced to many times to play Adult."

"Wait…did he say what he was going to do?" His tone changed and it worried Severus for a moment but he nodded all the same

"Since he found out he was pregnant he has been planning his escape, he doesn't want any part in this war. He said he never has." He told him Voldemort smiled and walked up to Severus and kissed him on the lips

"He is beautiful isn't he?" The Dark Lord purred as he ran his fingers up and down the potion master's face

"Y…Yes." He whispered "What are you planning on doing?" He asked as he cool lips graze across his neck

"We are going to find Harry and offer him a choice. 1 he can leave England and we take the baby. 2 I kill him and the baby. 3 he comes with us and he doesn't take part in the war." Severus just cringed at the choices but mainly the second one.

"There is something else."

Voldemort raised an eye brow and Severus thanked Merlin that his husband now had his face back it was easier to read when he was pissed off or happy. "Harry is your horcrux." He whispered, Severus let out a gasp as he felt the back of his neck being grabbed and his head forced back

"He is what?" He snarled as he forced Snape onto his knees

"He-he is your horcux." He winced, the hand tighten around the back of Severus's neck making him choke "D…Dumbledore knew…"

"Of course he knew, I should have seen it sooner it make sense how we could see into each other's mind. How long have you know tho?" He snarled the last part

"S….Since I killed Dumbledore, he open his mind up to me and showed me everything." He said. The Dark Lord let go of Severus' neck and then helped him stand

"My sweet husband you know how I hate secrets, this changes things once again my love he and the child must come back here where he will be protected." He smiled as he kissed him deeply.

Meanwhile….

Harry woke up on a bed of soft furs and just by lying there he could feel his body ache as well as his head throb and he felt sick to his stomach so he just laid still as he could. He tried to focus on his breathing as he heard a noise of a door open and close. He open his eyes to see he was in some kind of hut and a man walked in. he saw legs of a man walked to wards him and then knelt by the bed furs and looked at the teen.

He was a tall man with blond hair that was tied back into a small pony tail, he had kind blue eyes as he reached out and brushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up." The man said as Harry just looked at him "How do you feel?" he asked, Harry partied his lips and found it hurt just to do that

"I hurt." Was all he could get out, the man nodded as he got up and walked over to cupboard and a few moments later he walks back over to Harry and pressed it to teen's lips and helped him drink it.

"This should help."

After a few moments Harry let out a sigh feeling his body relax and the pain recede as he pushed himself up and leaned back on the pile of Pillows that the blonde conjured up for him "Here drink this you will need it." Harry see the cup of water in his hands and took it with a small smile and started to take little sip before he looked at the strange blonde hair man

"Umm sir I have a question." Harry said to him, the man nodded and sat by the bed as he waved the wand over the boy before looking at a scroll of paper that told him Harry's health.

"Okay what is it?" He asked softly, that it made the teen blush. Harry bite his bottom lips as he let his hand touch the small bump before he looked up at the man with kind blue eyes

"Who am I?"

"Amnesia?" The sliver haired Alpha asked, the blonde man nodded as he handed the parchment of the boy's and the baby's health in general

"It seems so, from what I could figure out is that he knows he is pregnant and that the father is a bad man and he also knows that he has no mother or father and he flinched when I touch him. But with the list of injuries on that parchment tells me why. I reckon that his amnesia isn't just a head injury but also his mind blocking the bad memoires. His mind is trying to protect himself I think the betrayal of his baby's father push him over the edge." Fenrir hummed as he looked down at the parchment and saw the list of injuries that went back to Harry's 14th birthday and he could guessed it went further back than that.

"Will he ever remember?" He asked

"He might." He said as he took the parchment back.

"And the baby?"

"Healthy a little small but healthy." Fenrir nodded and walked up to the hut.

Harry was now looking in the full length mirror at himself and the small swell of his stomach when Fenrir walked in. The teen's looked at him over his shoulder and pulled the robe back on that the healer gave him. "I am Fenrir Greyback the alpha of his pack." He said as he eyed the boy up and down.

"Hello, I would tell you my name but I can't remember." He sighed as he walked back to the bed and sat down as he rubbed his bump

"Your name is Raven Black and I saved you from the man who knocked you up." He told him, Harry frowned and looked down at his bump and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes feeling them sting as he nodded

"Thank you I guess I owe you my life then." He whispered

"You own me nothing little Raven I would gladly do it again. I would like you to stay here with my pack you can stay human if you wish or I can turn you." Fenrir offered Raven as he sat on the chair and looked at him.

"I would like to stay with the pack please but I would like to stay human for now."

"Very well, I will have a hut set up for you and the pup."

Days passed and the wizarding world is in a blind panic Dumbledore is dead, Hogwarts is a mess and Harry Potter is missing. Severus himself was worried about Harry he has grown to care for the teen he knew his husband was trying to find the boy "What if Fenrir has him?" Severus said out loud one night?

"He would have said, he is the yep to brag." He told him "However I will have a word with the wolf." Red eyes looked over at his husband who looked more sullen than he has ever seen him "You really do care for him?" He asked

"Everyone said he looks like his father but I can see his mother in his face. I think he is hiding from us I betrayed him." He whispered

"We will find him." Voldemort whispered as he kissed Severus on the lips "He Is a clever boy he must have thought that even the Order will force him to fight regardless that he is pregnant. He will be somewhere safe with someone he trusts." He told his potion master softly.

Next days…

He heard Remus moving to Fenrir's pack week after Harry went missing and that made Severus think Harry is with the wolf pack. He has seen Fenrir walked around the manor and Severus knew that the sliver haired wolf knows Harry is missing. "Fenrir!" He called out to him when he saw him start to leave the manor

"Snape." He said stopping to look at the dark haired man, who looked him up and down with narrowed dark eyes

"You took him didn't you? You took Potter." He hissed, his hand was itching to grab his wand as the wolf just grinned at him "I know because Lupin has joined your pack and he would never join you unless you have something he wants …. He wants to protect!" He snarled

"Vampire like yourself should know where his mate is?" He told him as he got into his face seeing Snape's face twist pain then anger

"I didn't mark him." He hissed showing his fangs

"Oooh well if there is no proof of owner ship…" Fenrir didn't get to finish what he said as Snape pulled out his want and started to throw hexes at the wolf.

"HE ISN'T A TOY!" He screamed making other Death Eaters come to see different coloured hexes flying off the wolf.

Voldemort watched for a little while seeing his husband lash out …good he needs to let it out… he thought as the vampire snarled as the wolf snarled back. "Severus!" Voldemort yelled as he walked out into the court yard. The potion master stopped and looked at him with his pitch black eyes "I said I would speak to him." He told the man Severus looked back at the smirking wolf

"He isn't a toy!" He growled before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week Remus appeared before Severus, the wolf looked pissed off and younger…he must have embraced his wolf…Snape thought as he walked over to the angered man. Snape waved off the two Death Eaters who bowed as he left "Well you seem to take your role as The Dark Lord's wife well." Remus snarled "But then again you have had practices haven't you."

"Lupin will you shut up. I got it you're pissed at me!" He growled as he watched the wolf standing still and it unnerved him

"Pissed? Oh no pissed doesn't cover what I feel about you." He told him "You have no idea what you have done? Do you?" Severus looked at him

"Dumbledore was dying and he was insane he drugged both me and Harry that is why…."

"That doesn't forgive that what you did? Fenrir told me you're the one who threw the stunning hex at the 5 months pregnant boy! There was no one to stop him from falling to stop him from hitting his head. He has Amnesia Snape! He doesn't know who he is he doesn't remember me all he does know is he's pregnant and the baby's father is the bad guy!" Severus flinched and looked a shamed as he lowered his head

"Does he really had Amnesia?" The dark haired man asked, the wolf nodded as he watched him smelling the pain that rolled off him

"Yeah the bump to his head and his own mind protecting itself." He said

"And the baby?" He whispered

"The baby is healthy."

Remus looked at him with a heated stare as he looked him up and down seeing the ring on his finger and it made him remember who this man's husband was and it that started to make him feel angry "Tell me what does your husband think of you knocking up Harry?" He asked, Snape frowned at him

"He wants Harry here along with the baby." He said, Remus let out a growl flashing his eyes at him

"Of course he does!" Remus spat "You know what I don't blame Harry's mind for wiping itself clean." He yelled at him.

"What…"

"You and The Dark Lord! Was that whole thing about loving Lilly was that bull shit! He went out there to kill their child and you let him and now you trying to tell me that you care for him that you love him… You know what Severus fuck you!" Remus yelled as he walked away from him

"Remus wait!"

4 months later…

Raven was happily practicing his wand movements, while his other hand rested on his 9 months bump, his baby isn't quite ready to greet the world. He was happy enough and with his Remus help he has learnt a lot about the Dark Arts and the defences against them…why not learn both…he thought as he stopped for a moment and went to pick up his glass of water and looked out the window seeing his alpha arguing with some men dressed in black clothes. He frowned as he rubbed his bump at the wolf growling making the other wolves take notices.

He jumped more out of shock when he hear the back door to his hut open and he saw Remus standing there. Remus waved his wand and packed everything up "Remus what are you doing?"

"Cub we have to leave now!" Raven frowned as he turned and looked out the window

"It's him isn't it?" The dark haired boy asked, Remus looked up at him with a soft expression as he reached out and took the teen's hand making him look back at him

"Yes."

"Which one is he?" Raven asked as he looked at Remus "Please papa tell me?" He whispered as he looked out the window. The wolf groaned as he stood behind Raven and looked at Severus though the window and sighed softly

"He's that one." He points to Severus and he watched as Raven whimpered and turned towards Remus who guided him out the back door before sealing it up and leaving. Just as Severus came through the front door.

The hut was empty but he could smell Harry had been there, he walked out the hunt as he heard someone shout "OVER HERE!" He turned towards the voices and ran to where he saw three Death Eaters chase two people one looking like Remus and the other Harry into the woods. There was no way that the two could just apparate because he placed a spell over wolf camp to stop any one from apparating. The three Death Eater's that were changing them were not the brightest in the group that came with them and if anything he would have been happier if they were eaten by wolves.

"WAIT STOP!" Severus called to the Death Eaters, but from Remus and Raven's point of view he was yelling at them. Raven looked over his shoulders to see them chasing them as he placed his hand on his stomach.

The three Death Eaters were firing spells at them as the wolf were firing his own spells knowing Raven couldn't cast anything. Severus snarling at the a near miss at the young boy the vampire threw a binding stinging hex at one Death Eater as he tried to catch up to Remus and Raven. The dusty blond wolf threw a hex at one Death Eater sending him flying back and sticking him to the tree in some form of green goo. The last one standing waved his wand and flicked it at Raven.

The blue light flicked out of the Death Eater's wand and hit the teen square in the back "NOOO!" Severus yelled when he saw Harry let out a scream as he falls to the ground. Remus spun around and did the unthinkable for him

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled as he turned back to the teen who was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Harry!" Severus yelled as he got close only for Remus to hold his want out to him

"Don't you dare!" He snarled flashing his amber eyes "Don't even think about it! What did you think would happen if you did a raid?" The wolf screamed as he looked down at the teen as he held his bump in pain

"I DIDN'T SENDTHEM HE DID!" Severus said as he step closer "He sent them I came only after I found out to stop them from doing this." He pleaded as he watched the wolf trying to heal Harry "Remus please let me help him." He beg to the wolf as Remus looked up at him with tears in his eyes

"I…I can't stop the bleeding." He cried as the vampire finely knelt by Harry and saw the hex was a cutting help across the teen's back.

He pressed his lips to the wrist and bit down onto the skin before placing the pooling blood over the teen's lips "Drink Harry." He whispered as the dark haired teen drunk the blood that flowed into his lips. Remus held Harry's hand as the turned his head away from the blood and whimpered in pain as the blood slowly healed the wound on his back "Remus you have to believe me I love Harry I've made mistakes and I wish I could take back."

"How can I believe that he won't hurt him look at what your husband has done?" The wold said as he watched the wound heal

"Come with me, stay with Harry and if he or me do anything out of line I will let you and take him away baby as well.


End file.
